The transform domain communication system (TDCS) is known to generate a transmitter output signal inclusive of component frequencies previously determined to be free of interfering signals i.e., to fabricate a communicated pulse waveform using exclusively unoccupied component frequencies, or frequencies occupied only by low level weak signals. This selection of preferred component signals for an output signal is of course achieved through a preliminary examination of the band of operation used by the communication system followed by selection of the generated and communicated pulse signal components to lie within the unused band portions encountered during this examination. A communication system operating in this manner is disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,184 issued to Carl F. Andren et al. in 1991; such systems are also described in the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers technical journal article “TDCS, OFDM, and MC-CDMA, a Brief Tutorial” authored by Vasu Chakravarthy, Abel S. Nunez and James P. Stephens, and appearing in IEEE Radio Communications, September 2005 page S11. Each of these identified documents is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
After some investigation we find that it can be advantageous to employ signals of the type described in these documents, transform domain communication system-like signals in the realm of radar. Such radar may, for example, be attended by the sleuth and militarily desirable properties achieved with the communication application of this fabricated interference-free signal. Notably in employing these previously communications art signals for the distinctly different radar purpose it is desirable to employ signal simplifications and also to make certain added improvements in the nature of the signals when they are used for radar purposes. Information concerning these topics is disclosed in the following description.